Creatures of the night
by RoXaS-NyU
Summary: I suck at summeries RikuXSora Werewolves,Vampires,insanity and gore OC's alot stuff alright lemon later maybe YAOI
1. Dream a Dream

First fic I suck..

Gaara: shut up and do what you have to do..

Alright **Disclaimer** Time: I don't own KH or KH2 but I own the videogames

Gaara: oh lord….

So enjoy the fic if you don't like then oh well don't flame tryin my best

Gaara:…..

Alright first chapter well it's a bit confusing but everything will become clear in later chapters yes this is Riku X Sora **Y**a_O_**i **lol so no likey no read

Gaara: onward to her story

Emerald eyes fluttering open, waves crashing against the rocks, cool ocean breeze kissed his skin, asleep as if floating on clouds , a dream. Sora's eyes shot open when a sharp pain went up his arm. "Where-where am I?" he said groggily as he sat up and looked at the beautiful room he was in. He stood up only to collapse; his feet were still asleep and sore like he had been running, his body was tired and sore.

"Hello!" Sora yelled out, but no answer was heard, just an eerie silence. He looked around again and started to panic. He had no idea of where he was at. "Mom? Dad? Cloud? Anyone!" Sora stumbled onto his feet and made a dash towards the door. He flung it open and ran out into a hallway lined with doors. Up ahead was a staircase leading down. He opened door after door to find no one. "Does anyone even live here!" he screamed and fell to his knees panting and breathing heavily.

"Jesus flippin Mary Poppins, do you have to make so much noise?" said a boy towering over him. He knelt down and grinned at him.

"What do you want with me? Where are my parents and my brother? Well you can keep my brother but-" Riku put a finger over Sora's lips and grinned. Calm down. he said and stood up. He was wearing a blue volcom shirt with blue jeans that had been ripped on the knee and his shoes were black vans. He held out his hand and helped Sora up. Sora couldn't help blushing.

"Riku.."

"Huh?" 

"My names Riku."

"My names Sora." he shakily. "Where am I?" Riku grinned as he helped him down the stairs. 

"Nowhere, somewhere, anywhere, I don't know." he laughed.

'Okay,' Sora thought. "That's not exactly an answer…." he said, looking at him strangely.

"You're in our house." said a girl leaning against the wall. She was wearing a black Family Guy shirt and black capris along with black converse. Her hair was long and raven black, her bangs dyed red. "My brother, of course, is messing with your head." she said, helping out the exhausted Sora. "The names Asuka." she said, smiling at him.  
They helped him all the way to the kitchen and plopped him down on a chair. Sora examined the siblings who looked nothing like each other. Riku had snow white hair that was past shoulder length and emerald eyes. He was well built and taller then his sister. Asuka, on the other hand, had long raven-black hair, red bangs, and hazel eyes almost the color of honey. She was of average height for a girl and seemed to dress like a skater. "How are you two related? You guys don't-"

"Long story." Riku shrugged.

"You don't want to know." Asuka said, looking at him anyways. "You haven't told me your name." she said, grinning.

"My names-"

"His names Sora, Japanese for Sky." Riku said with his arms crossed.

"Well, nice to meet you." she said, smiling at him.

Sora's stomach growled, and Riku chuckled. "Care for something to eat?" He gestured towards Asuka and continued laughing.

"Very funny, douche." said Asuka, glaring at him. She then kicked him in the face. Sora laughed uncontrollably as they fought and bickered kinda like in a comedy skit. Then, they started wrestling each other on the ground. Asuka pinned Riku down and growled. 'What!' Sora thought as he heard the deep growl that was very much like a wolfs. Riku glared at his sister and then hissed at her briefly. Sora curled up in the chair and held his head. 'Am I going insane? Is this all dream? If it is, let me wake up soon! I don't-I don't want to be here!'

"Dumb ass Riku!" Asuka yelled, jumping off of him.

Sora looked at her, pale and breathing heavily. "D-did-did you just growl at him?" 

'Shit!' Asuka thought. "He thinks he's better than me! He wishes! And besides, why cant girls show off a little strength?" She looked at Sora, who looked a little calmer than he was when he asked the question. He had his hand draped over his leg in a squatting position. (A/N think L from death note ) Asuka looked at his hand and saw blood trailing down and almost dripping from his fingers.

Riku sniffed the air and looked at Asuka. "Someone's bleeding". he said, still on the ground, looking up at the ceiling. 

Asuka narrowed her eyes at the wound which wasn't completely visible. His shirt sleeve covered it. "You're wounded and bleeding." she said, grabbing him and leading him towards the kitchen sink. Sora blinked and noticed the blood dripping down from his arm. He turned pale. "I'm gonna Die!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and started to panic.

"Jesus flippin Mary Poppins!" Riku said, trying to get up. As he watched Sora start wailing and sobbing uncontrollably, Asuka started running the water. She pulled up his sleeve and gasped wide eyed. "Ri-Ri-Riku! Look at this!" she said in horror.

Riku saw what she meant and groaned. "Not again, Asuka." he whined.

"Shut up, dork! It wasn't me!" she yelled at him.

"Your gonna get grounded.." he said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she washed off Sora's wound.

"Riku! What do you mean? What are you guys talking about!" Sora asked, panicked. 

"Nothing. Just stay calm, alright.." Asuka said in a serious tone. "Riku, how long has it been since you dragged him here? "

Riku licked his lips in hunger as the blood ran down the sink. About 3 hours give or take. he replied, looking at Sora's arm then at the nape of his neck.

"Shit!"

Sora looked at Asuka, who was very pissed off. "What are you guys talking about? What's going to happen? Who dragged me here?" he asked desperately ,trying to understand. The room started swirling and his last memories were Riku calling out his name and a warm embrace.

He woke up in his room breathing heavily and sweating. "So it was all a dream". He looked at the digital clock besides his bed. The red numbers flashed 2:47. He lifted up the bed sheets and saw that he was wearing the same outfit from the dream: black cargo pants, white undershirt, big black t-shirt with 4 unbuttoned buttons. Way too similar.. he thought.

He lifted up his left sleeve and saw no giant wound. He let out a sigh of relief and fell back down. "I have school tomorrow, and I really need to stop eating cookies and soda before I go to bed." He sighed and drifted off to a dreamless sleep. His closet door creaked. Riku stepped out and looked down at Sora as he slept peacefully. He trailed one of his fingers down his cheek. He unexpectedly bent down and kissed his cheek. Then, he ran out and jumped out the window, landing next to his waiting sister.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

He thought it was a dream... Riku said, now starting to walk alongside his sister.

"He's been infected…." She sighed.

"And Dads gonna find out…" Riku said, pulling his jacket up.

"And you don't want that to happen do you? "Asuka said, smiling as Riku blushed.

"No… I just don't want him to be treated like us that's all" he said. 

Asuka then lunged towards him. She grabbed him and started running.

"What's up with you? And you know I hate being carried!" he yelled.

"Dads gonna come down any minute! We have to get there quick!" She panted as she skidded on a corner. 

Riku remembered the time on Sora's clock. 2:47...shit 2:50! "Asuka! Were never gonna make it back at this pace!" he yelled.

"Shut up, and let me handle this!" she said. She ran even faster. She stopped suddenly when she reached the front door and it opened.

"You two have alot of explaining to do..."

"2:52..." Riku said softly...

Asuka: alrighty then first chapter up and done

Gaara: woohoo...

Asuka: very entusiastic

Gaara: thank you

Asuka: so umm yeah -hides behind Gaara-

Gaara: review is what she ment to say

Asuka and Gaara signing out lol XD


	2. Halucinations or a dream come true

Asuka: um sorry for updating late... alright drumroll... **Admiral adama **you got it right! oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed! **Sora Keyblader **yup I knew and i think the true meaning of there names will be used!... i think... haven't thought that far also i apologize for the chapter being so short...

Sora: too lazy...she was even thinking of quiting on this fic

Riku: yup

Asuka: shhh they don't need to know that alright well onward to chapter 2

Roxas: **Disclaimer** Time - this bum does not own me, Riku, Sora or any of the KIngdom Hearts charcters We belong to Square Enix she does however hold control of the situations in the fic and the weather but that's about it

Asuka: I am the pupeteer they are the marionettes mwahahahaha

Riku: you need help -o

-**Chapter** 2 **H**_a_L**u**_C_i**N**_a_T**i**_O_n'**s** or A _Dream_ Come true-

Sephiroth their father shoved them inside the house and looked at them sternly "and where have you two been…" there father asked pacing back and forth in front of them. there father had long silver hair that almost ran to the ground he had emerald eyes and he wore old clothes the kind you see in Bram stokers Dracula "we went out for a walk we needed some air" Asuka said looking at him as he paced back and forth which was getting annoying "then explain to me…why in Dracula's name there was a boy here!" he yelled at Asuka (A/N I just had to put that lol)

"what boy? Have you been sniffing paint again?" she asked looking at Riku "don't play coy with Me Mutt!" Sephiroth yelled "oh daddy called me mutt Riku so scary…" Asuka glared at her father Riku knew she was to her breaking point she hated it when they called her mutt for personal reasons "Dad we're telling you the truth we did go out for air there was no boy" Riku said calmly looking at his father straight in the eye

"explain the yelling earlier…" Sephiroth eyed Riku "that was the TV we had it on too loud" Riku said patiently "the fresh smell of blood in the kitchen" " that was me I spilt some of Riku's drink accidentally" Asuka said laughing "no one asked you to butt in!" Riku looked at Asuka that was it she had snapped being patient was not one of her best subjects when she snapped she snapped

"well sorry jesus christ you PMS over everything!" Asuka grinned and looked at Sephiroth "what did you say " I said you PMS over everything you dip wad what you deaf now too?" Sephiroth glared at her she growled and looked at Riku that infamous growl that reminded him of her

_-Flashback!- _

"why won't you let me go out?" she said growling and turning her back to him "I'm stronger then you I'm even your guardian!" she stomped she was wearing a long white dress that made her look like an angel long Raven black hair honey colored eyes and a face that you couldn't say no too she was the definition of an angel "I want to keep you safe…you and our son don't want to be hurt do you?" he said hugging her from behind she blushed and snuggled up to him "alright you win Sephy…"

_-End flashback- _

Sephiroth grabbed Asuka by the collar and lifted her up "hey let go of me you douche!" "you took her away from me you and that insufferable boy!" Sephiroth threw her and she landed on her feet across the room "been training old man can't get me with that trick anymore" she grinned and looked at Riku who immediately ran over to her "just like we practiced? " Riku asked Asuka nodded and she immediately dashed toward Sephiroth "the same old trick as well Asuka if you want to escape devise the plan more…." "done talking? " Riku said behind him "hey old man!" Asuka yelled as she skidded and threw him up with a powerful kick Riku grabbed him and flew up with him "sorry old man but we wanna be normal" Riku said looking down at his father as he kicked him down making a large crater on the house floor "check and mate old man" she said looking down at the unconscious Sephiroth "alright Riku hurry up pack your bags we're outta here"

'_alarm clocks are annoying don't you think? They always blare louder then you intended them too and they gave me headaches…stupid alarm clock..' _

The alarm clock in Sora's room blared and he fell out of bed "ow…" he looked up and lifted himself up 'I hate Monday's…they're always too long…classes last forever' Sora thought as he slipped into the shower "did I have any homework?" _'R…R…Riku…look at this'_ Sora grabbed his arm and looked at it nothing…no visible sign of a wound or a scar for that matter "the dream…it felt so real" Sora whispered _'Riku…My name is Riku..' _Sora blushed as he replayed the scene again "so…real"

_-a little later- _

"hey monster you finally done stomping around?" "I'm not a monster Cloud" Sora said his name with a hint of bitterness "whatever anyways I'm leaving" Cloud grabbed his backpack and headed towards the door "I'll see you at school bum.." "I'm not a bum you asshole" "whatever…" Cloud left leaving Sora alone, "I don't wanna go to school!" he whined 'man..' he grabbed his backpack and ran towards the door he walked out and closed the door 'keys…keys' "the keys!" he yelled Cloud just kept walking 'bastard…' Sora ran after him "hey hobo what about locking the door?" "no one's ever broken in before" "so! That doesn't mean they won't try to now!" "your such a baby and a worrywart learn to live a little" Cloud ruffled his hair and walked forward 'bastard' "we have a dad dolt!" Cloud yelled to him "was I thinking out loud again?" "yup!"

The bell had just rang and Sora ran to class literally pouncing into his seat "right on time Sora I'm proud of you" Sora grinned and dug through his backpack "alright everyone settle down we have a new student joining us today please make her feel welcomed" A girl long Raven black hair, her bangs dyed walked in she was wearing the Suryo high school uniform only she had improvised it She was wearing the shirt with the emblem on it the skirt as well only she had black stockings and was wearing boots the skirt had chains coming across from it giving it the Goth look "please introduce yourself to the class" "The name's Asuka Yagami pleased to meet all of you " she bowed "holy shit.." Sora dropped his pencil and stared wide eyed at the girl from his dreams well not from his dreams but you know she was from the dream "you may take a seat next to Sora" she walked over and sat next to him smiling "I guess I don't need to introduce myself since you already know me" 'no effing way…' Sora gapped 'if she was here then that means…' Sora blushed 'Riku…'

- end ch. 2

Asuka: okay so we moved forward and you got to see a glimpse of what happens at Riku and Asuka's mansion...so um review and tell me if you liked it or what i should work on this chapter was done by myself the other one was corrected by **Shirihata Emi **one of my friends which is why it's so neat...

Sora: so review they really help her get motivated

Riku: push the review button of doom you know you want too


End file.
